


Treasure Planet: Venture to Planet Vurilia

by MageWarrior



Series: Disney [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Secrets, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Five Years had passed with Jim studying in Intersteller Academy and yearned for more adventures and one day, he had met a mysterious woman who came all the way from a different planet far in the galaxy. Jim and his family now venture to a new world with the help of a strong willed fighter named Airene.Chapter 1: Unknown SecretsSummary: A young woman had escaped a terrible ambush in her home planet and ventured to Monstressor to seek for help. Along the way, she had stumbled across Benbow Inn and met Jim Hawkins who is training to become a captain and pilot, had offered with his family and friends to help her.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler, Delbert Doppler & Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins & John Silver, Jim Hawkins & Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182197
Kudos: 1





	Treasure Planet: Venture to Planet Vurilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Disney fans! This is my new and first Disney fanfic of Treasure Planet! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think and comment and give feedback! I would love to see what you all think! Please excuse my grammar! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The trees and the leaves all rustled into the strong winds with trees falling down on the runaway princess holding a stone in her hand. She panted heavily and looked back to see pirates coming after her. She ran down a hill with her ripped dress and then took out her bow and arrow to shoot at the pirates. She ran and ran as fast as she could until she fell down the mountain and landed in the bushes with the stone in her hand.

She grunted in pain seeing her arm was injured and she looked up, hid further in the bushes from the pirates. She waited until they were gone, hearing footsteps descending and sighed in relief. She got out of the bushes until she felt her dress was caught in one of the branches.

She grunted softly to get her dress out of the branches. Then she decided to get rid of her dress and her other golden accessories but left out her locket. She didn’t want to leave it behind and now she is lost somewhere on this planet.

She hoped that someone will help her. Hopefully. She looked down at the stone in her hands seeing it was safe. But the power inside it was weakening. She must find shelter and fast before the rain comes again.

She walked on the footpath to see there was an inn up ahead. She gasped softly and then ran towards the door but stopped when she looked inside the inn, it was lively, filled with comfort and warmth and love. She saw the children were playing around having fun and saw one woman who seemed to work here.

She hesitated to open the door until she heard footsteps from behind her. She blinked seeing a young man around her age with brown hair and bright baby blue eyes. “Hey, are you alright? It looks like your hurt. Hey! Hey!” He caught her in the nick of timing when he saw her collapsing. He held her gently while calling out for help from inside the inn.

(~)

Jim changed out of his uniform to his normal clothes. He helped his mom to clean up the inn with Ben. “Wow… that girl you found at the doorstep looked hurt. I wonder what’s her story.”

“I want to know too, Ben. But Mom said we have to give her some space.” Jim reminded him as Morphy whimpered softly. “I know, buddy. Me too. I am concerned and scared for the poor girl.”

“Let’s hope that Amelia would know about these.” Sarah spoke up, coming down from the stars, showing them the stone and the golden locket. “She must be from another planet. Ran away from home probably. Oh, such a young girl.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. I already called them. They should be here with the police.” Jim assured his mother.

“Jim, you know those stories I used to tell you before bed time?” Sarah asked him sitting down on the chair with her son looking at her with confusion.

“About those faraway planets just like Treasure Planet? Yeah, those are legendary. But didn’t the planet get destroyed?” Jim asked.

Sarah shook her head and smacked her lips together. “No, they didn’t. Or at least from what I have heard. The planet still lives, and she is one of them. She must’ve flown all the way here to get help. Possibly a war. She is from a planet filled with magic users. With some advanced technology that we have never seen here.”

Jim’s eyes widened in shock. He cannot believe what he was hearing. They actually have a person who lived in a faraway planet who is actually a warrior. But was she really running away from home to get help? Or was she running away from a war? To him it looked like an ambush, or attack or something.

The doors were opened seeing Amelia and Delbert had arrived. “We have arrived. Where is the young lass? Is she alright?” Amelia asked urgently.

“She is resting now. And I believe you need to see these.” Sarah gestured to the items the girl had with her.

“Oh, fascinating.” Delbert gasped. Never seen anything like it. It is all written in a language I have never heard or seen in my life. How about you Amelia?” Delbert asked his wife.

“No, I have not. The stone…I fear it is much more dangerous.” Amelia replied, eyeing the stone on the table. “I do believe that we need to---.” An arrow went flying past by her by surprise and all of them looked at the young woman who was covered in bandages, panting softly. Her emerald blue eyes stared at the people in the room.

“Oh my, sweetheart. It is alright. They are here to help you.” Sarah assured her as she walked towards her slowly with her son calling out to her. “I know you are scared. But at least let us help you.”

The young girl frown soften seeing they weren’t going to hurt her. She lowered her bow and arrow down. Her eyes glanced at the stone and the locket. “My deepest apologies. I thought you were going to take the stone.”

“No, no. We aren’t, my dear. I am Captain Amelia, this is my husband, Delbert Doppler, our good friends, Sarah Hawkins, and her son James Hawkins. And that robot beside you is Ben.” Amelia introduced themselves to her.

“And who are you?” Jim asked her.

The young woman frowned. “I am Airene of Planet Vurilia.” Airene answered his question.

Sarah smiled hearing her stomach growling. “Come. Sit. My son will get you some fresh soup, sweetie. Stay nice and warm.” 

Airene smiled politely and then looked at the arrow on the wall. “I am sorry about shooting an arrow at you, Captain.”

“It is quite alright. I am very impressed by your skill, Airene. The Academy could use some talented women like you.” Amelia smiled, taking a seat next to her with Delbert. “Eat up and then we all shall eat. Mr Hawkins, I shall help your mother. You stay and tend to the young woman.”

Jim nodded and looked at her awkwardly as he whistled a tune while Airene was sitting patiently. He rubbed his neck and sighed softly. “Do you…you need anything?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I am alright.” Airene smiled.

“So, why did you think we’d take your precious items?” Jim asked her, sitting on a chair opposite of her as he fidget with his hands. It has been a long time since he talked to a girl who is around his age. She has long raven hair, emerald eyes and wore torn dress. Looked like it was ripped by running in the bushes from earlier.

“The Stone is known for seeking out the true energy source of my home planet it keeps it alive. But the pirates had broke into the Castle and got the stone. But my family, my older brother. He’s…a soldier in the royal guard. He was trying his best to protect me and our family from the pirates while protecting the Stone.” Airene explained.

“Whoa. That’s deep. Did your brother made it out alive?” Jim asked her.

“No, he took me on a ship and then I am here.” Airene replied, holding the stone in her hands. Cradling it gently and seeking the warmth from its radiant energy.

“So, what is your role there? You fight?” Jim asked curiously.

Airene giggled softly and then spoke up. “No. No, I am one of the Princess’s lady in waiting only. Escaping from the pirates who invaded our home.” Airene explained slowly as she took a good look at the young man in front of her. He seemed very welcoming and gentlemanly. “It just…happened all of the sudden. But I managed to escape here to get help.”

“Well, you are in luck. We can help you. And did the Princess escape?” Jim asked her.

“I-I don’t know. I wasn’t with her. I was with my family. They were the ones who helped me to escape.” Airene replied, looking away, holding her hands together.

“Alright, some nice warm soup, for you dear. Careful. It is hot.” Amelia appeared with the bowl of soup in her hands and placed it in front of Airene on the table. She sat down on the other side of the table. “Now, as we are aware that you had run away from home to safety and get help to get your planet back is that right?”

Airene nodded as she ate the soup in front of her. “Right. I’ll have everyone notified and my husband and I will find RLS again for our newest adventure.” Amelia announced.

“Uh, how about my studies?” Jim chuckled nervously.

“Oh, I’ll have that covered, Mr Hawkins. Delbert, dear, you’ll be coming with us on this voyage to Planet Vurilia.” Amelia smiled at her husband.

“B-but the kids?” Delbert asked, rubbing his head.

“Oh, Mrs, Hawkins had said she would be more than happy to look after them. And We might need to get a new crew and new clothes for our lovely lady in waiting, Airene.” Amelia smiled.

“Thank you so much for your generous help. How can I ever repay you?” Airene said, taking her hands in hers. She was grateful she has all of the help she could get to take back her home planet.

“No problem my dear. We are all here to help. And now, rest up for the night. We shall leave for the spaceport in the morning. Bright and early.” Amelia smiled with Delbert standing by her side.

(~)

Early in the morning, Airene was dressed body suit with blue and green accents while having a stash around her waist. She had her hair tied up in a half bun and the rest of her hair is down above her waist. She walked down the stairs with her locket around her neck and saw Jim was already awake, ready for their voyage back to her planet. Her ears perked up and heard Sarah was humming, making some food for their mission.

She walked down quietly. “Er, hello. Good morning.”

“You’re up early.” Jim grinned as Morph greeted her warmly.

“Y-Yes, habits do die hard.” Airene nodded as she stood quietly in the inn and walked slowly towards the table. “You are a pilot?”

“Ah, training to be one. Someday, I’ll be a Captain. Well, Amelia is showing me the ropes during my time to train. She is the best there is. Also, my mom had packed you some dresses and other clothes to wear.” Jim smiled.

“That is most helpful.” Airene said politely while fidget with her hands nervously.

“Ah! They are up already, my dear! Jim, my boy and Airene, we are off to the Spaceport!” Delbert exclaimed excitedly.

“He is always this excited. He has woken me up bright and early.” Amelia playfully rolled her eyes watching her husband danced in the living room.

“Okay, Delbert, we all get it. You are excited. Now, Jim. Here. Some food for the trip. And Airene, you are more than welcome to wear my old clothes I have given you.” Sarah smiled at the young girl.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins.” Airene smiled brightly.

Then the four of them ventured to the Spaceport with Airene looking around with wonder seeing so many ships launching at the docks. She smiled seeing so many things she had never seen. She caught up to them and then gasped seeing the blue and golden ship in front of her.

“Heh, there she is. The RLS. Our ship. Come on, you’ll love it, Airene. Have you travelled to other planets before?” Jim asked.

“Sometimes. I…I just help the Princess get her dresses ready, cook her meals and uh, oh, yes, guide her.” Airene smiled awkwardly. “So I haven’t travelled that much.”

“Well, this is your luck. You’ll be seeing a lot rather than not being able to see the sights from being locked up.” Jim smirked, climbing up the ramp to the deck.

Airene was looking around at the crew with a small smile and walked around until Amelia approached her. “Airene, please come with me. I shall show you where you’ll be sleeping. My husband and I will be sharing quarters and you’ll have your own space as well as Mr Hawkins. Does that sound satisfactory?”

“Sounds lovely. Thank you, Captain.” Airene smiled politely as she held her arrow in her hand and followed her down the stairs. Amelia had shown her where she was staying in for their voyage. “It looks wonderful.”

“Perfect. And please, call me Amelia. No need for formalities. And we all will be leaving in a few minutes. You may come up to watch the launch, my dear.” Amelia smiled at her, taking her leave to let her get settled in.

Once she closed the doors she sighed softly and looked down at the stone and her locket. Remembering her family and friends. She needed to go back home and fast to save them. She also frowned, mix with guilt written all over her face.

She got herself settled and got her crossbow with her and placed her bow and arrows on the table with her stone being placed in a chest safely in her cardboards. She walked out of her quarters to see Jim was coming down. “Oh, hello, Jim. Do you need help?”

“Nope. I am good. So, you coming up for the launch?” Jim asked her with a smile as she shyly fidget with her hands. He could tell she isn’t that easy to converse with other people around her. “Hey, it’s okay. The launch will blow your mind away.”

Airene giggled softly. “I am positive my mind will be blown away. So, is this your first voyage?”

“No, heh, I actually ventured al the way to the legendary Treasure Planet. That was, wow, five years ago.” Jim chuckled with nostalgia as he put his bags in his room and walked up the stairs with her. “Oh, it was incredible! Have you heard of Treasure Planet?”

“My mother read the story to me before she passed. My father, it is his favourite.” Airene smiled and then heard the crew were arriving onto the ship. She also seen the Captain and Dr Delbert greeting them before the launch could start.

Airene was staying by Jim’s side and smiled seeing all other ships were taking off above them. She was amazed by how technology was changing. She would love to explore all over the galaxy someday. When she is ready, perhaps. She watched Jim running up to the shrouds, holding onto to the ropes tightly as Captain Amelia had started the launch with the ship soaring into space with Airene holding on and looked on with wonder.

She smiled so many creatures flying beside the RLS ship as she looked over, seeing Monstressor was now far away from them. She was amazed by the launch and looked over at Jim who grinned at her. “Amazing, right?”

“I must say it was incredible.” Airene smiled excitedly.

“Heh, well, in the meantime, I think we’d find something that will keep us busy until we get to your home planet.” Jim smiled at her as he walked along with Airene behind him. “I suppose I can cook and clean. How about you?”

“I can possibly assist you in cooking and cleaning as well as being a nurse. Would that be alright?” Airene asked as she fidget with her hands.

“Sure, that’ll be great.” Jim smiled. “It’s nice that Delbert has more help in the ship.”

“About Dr Doppler, is he…a doctor or an astronomer?” Airene asked, walking beside him as she undo her hair bun and braided her hair.

“Well, bit of both.” Jim replied with Morph following them as they entered the stateroom with Delbert and Amelia were having a private conversation. Possibly about the long voyage they are embarking now.

“Ah, there you two are. Now Planet Vurilia. I have heard thousand of stories about your home. Filled with advanced technology, filled with clan fighters, magic, witches and sorcerers. Is there anything we should be concerned other than pirates?” Amelia asked, sitting beside Delbert who had his notes with him.

“I do have a long-lost cousin who had sided with the pirates. And I never imagined he would be the King of the Pirates after he left home.” Airene explained to her.

“Hmm, and when did this attack and taken place?” Amelia asked.

“During m…the Princess’s coronation, Captain.” Airene replied timidly as she rubbed her arm with Jim noticing her body language. He frowned thinking she could be hiding something, or she was just traumatized by the attack of her home.

“You say King of Pirates? How long has he been with them?” Delbert asked her.

“I do not know. I never met him until the coronation.” Airene said. “The Princess never met him as well either. I am sorry if I am no help at all.”

“No, no. You are a great help, my dear. Now, as I heard from the legends. It was mandatory for every child to have a great amount of skill to survive on their own. Do you have special skills other than being a lady in waiting?” Amelia asked. “All we know you are skilled with a bow and arrow, but then I realised…you were trained by the royal guard, just like your brother.”

Delbert and Jim both looked at Airene in shock as she took a deep breath before speaking up. “Yes, my brother wanted to ensure my safety as I grew up. To become one of the most talented warriors. My parents died during the wars. My brother took it upon him to look after me.”

“Hmm, fascinating. It will be our first time to venture to Planet Vurilia, we all must be vigilant. Mr. Hawkins, notify B.E.N about our meeting tonight with the other soldiers.” Amelia ordered.

“Aye, Captain. See you later, okay?” Jim smiled at Airene who nodded with a smile.

“And now, dear, how about I leave you to your notes while Airene and I shall have a private conversation?” Amelia smiled at her husband.

“Of course, my dear. Airene, if you ever do need full guidance, my wife shall help you.” Delbert smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Once the men were gone, Airene turned to the Captain who had the most warm smile. She clasped her hands together on the table until she poured in some tea for themselves. “Airene…I know running away from home has troubled you. If there is anything you ever do desire. Please, do not hesitate to tell us.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Airene smiled, drinking the tea while Amelia had studied her mannerisms. She narrowed her eyes seeing that she might be apart of the royal family rather than a lady in waiting. As she suspected, she might be a Princess of Vurilia.

“My dear, I just want clarification. Tell me if I am wrong, you are not a princess, correct?” Amelia asked once more.

“I am not a Princess of Planet Vurilia. I am just a mere lady-in-waiting.” Airene replied truthfully while underneath the table she subtly rubbed her forearm.

“Right. My apologies, I wa suspecting you were the actual princess.” Amelia said with a small smile.

“Oh, no need to worry, I am just a simple woman.” Airene chuckled softly. “The whole kingdom had noted that I do look identical as her, but we are not sisters.”

Amelia smiled hearing all of her stories of her home planet while studying her body language and mannerisms. It looked like she was raised by the royal family, perhaps? But she is not a princess as she had said before. Maybe she is telling them the truth.

After having a friendly conversation, Airene had offered to brew some coffee for her every day during breakfast. She walked out of the stateroom and joined the crew who were greeting her until she saw Jim was helping them with the sails.

All day, Airene had helped cooking some lunches for the crew with B.E.N’s help. She was grateful he was helping her with the food and getting the drinks for them on the tables. She noticed that Jim wasn’t present in the galley.

She walked up the stairs with the tray in her hands, seeing him reading some books all alone. She walked up to the upper deck. “Jim, I have lunch ready.”

“Oh, thanks. Wow, that smells great!” Jim smiled, putting the books away.

“What are you reading?” Airene smiled at him, sitting next to him.

Jim looked down at his books and then smiled sheepishly. “About your home planet. I wanted to know more of your planet. And maybe you can show me….one of these.” He pointed at one of the solar surfer but with advanced technology.

“Oh, I love those. My brother got me one on my birthday.” Airene smiled, remembering her birthday gift.

“You like solar surfing?” Jim asked, surprised they share the same interest.

“Oh, yes, it is very un-lady like, huh? But I really do love reaching up to the clouds. My brother would tell me stories of legendary legends and some other kinds of adventures he had been too.” Airene smiled hugging her legs to her chest.

“Hey, I think it’s cool we got similar interests in solar surfing. So, uh, you think we could go sometime?” Jim asked shyly as Airene nodded with a soft giggle. They continued on with their conversation as they carried out with their voyage.

Jim had helped her make some dinner while she made some meals for Amelia and Delbert. She put the plates and cups neatly on the tray and put the food on the plates along with pouring the tea carefully. She had added some herbs on the food as a dressing.

Morph smiled and sniffed at the smell as he ate a small piece of the meat from the plate. “Morph, you’ll have your food ready soon, pal.” Jim chuckled.

“I’ll take these to the stateroom, and you can continue on making our dinner.” Airene smiled at him as she left the galley. She walked up to the stateroom, knocked on the door hearing a response as she came in with the tray in her hands.

“Ah, lovely meal you have cooked for us!” Delbert exclaimed with a bright smile.

Airene placed their plates and cups on the table while pouring in some sauce on top. “Hope you do enjoy. It is one of my most favourite dish back home. Enjoy.” Airene smiled and walked towards the door.

“Airene? How about you call Mister Hawkins to join in with us for dinner. We would love it if everyone join us for dinner.” Amelia smiled at her.

She cannot reject her offer and went off to find Jim to let him join them in the stateroom and eat dinner together. She never had a meal with anyone in the same room before. It was extremely rare with her family. They all eat in their own quarters and only meet in special occasions to have dinner together.

She enjoyed their company even she only met them for two days and she already felt she is at home with them. She looked to the side seeing Jim was smiling at her and she blushed lightly and looked away with a shy smile.

(~)

In Planet Vurilia, the young King of the Pirates walked into the golden and silver hallway with his arms folded in his sleeves. Walking with gracefulness and walked up to the throne with an emotionless expression on his face.

“I once stood on this throne long time ago and longed for the title, for the throne and rule all of Vurilia.”

“Alaric, your cousin and your aunt and uncle has escaped. There is no sign of your youngest cousin anywhere.” Said a soldier.

“What?” His eyes widened in shock as he inhaled and exhaled. “Well, keep looking! She must be nearby! Find her before it is too late!” Alaric ordered while he ran his hand through his brown hair. He breathed in and out. “Do not worry, Airene. I’ll be the one to protect you.” He looked down at his broken locket in his hands and then marched down the stairs with a determined expression.

“Planet Vurilia will have its rightful ruler back safe and sound.” Alaric vowed as he overlooked the entire kingdom that was in ruins and set ablaze.

(~)

On the RLS, Airene was looking down at her locket with a sadden expression and opened it seeing her brother, herself, and her cousin. She longed to save her family from pirates and restore the Stone back its rightful place in all of Planet Vurilia. Her brother Azil was the most protective of all and wanted to keep her safe. He had taught her everything he knows and had taught her how to fight for her people. To serve them right.

As for her cousin, Alaric, he was silent as a dead night, covert and shown to have no emotions. They barely spent time or so she thought. She was too young to remember since her family has been involved in a fire in the kingdom long ago. Alaric was there protecting her and got injured because of her. She blamed herself for letting him getting hurt that night. After the incident, he has disappeared away from the planet.

She heard a knock on her door and walked towards it seeing Jim. “Hey, uh, do you want to walk around the deck?”

Airene held her hands behind her back. “Of course. I suppose some fresh air would do me good before I go back to sleep.”

Jim smiled softly at her as they walked out to the deck and saw the shining stars shining brightly above them. “Oh, we are nearing the Lagoon Nebula. I bet we could get more rations for this voyage.”

He turned to Airene who had stayed quiet. He took a good look at her emerald-blue eyes that were sparkling as a bright star from above. He could see she looked lonely and conflicted about her situation of her home being invaded by pirates. “Hey, Airene, everything will be alright. That I can promise you.”

Airene smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Jim. That means a lot to me. And I cannot thank you enough in coming along on this voyage back to my home planet. Once we come to the Castle I…I’ll let the Princess be notified of your bravery. As well as the rest of the crew. She have you being paid handsomely.”

“No, no, that is way too much. I don’t wanna take away your gold.” Jim chuckled.

“Please. Accept it as a reward.” Airene offered, holding his hand. “The Princess will be thrilled by your courage and bravery.”

“I am not sure about bravery. I just want to do what’s right. I want to help more people. And that’s what I am going to do.” Jim smiled, running his hand through his hair.

“I, too, have responsibilities. My father wanted me to work hard until I am off age to find myself a husband. My friend, the princess supports me on whatever the decision I make. But I wish that it weren’t meant to be. I wanted to travel all over the galaxy. I want venture in more planets that are uncharted or charted.” Airene smiled with more creatures flying past by them.

“Heh, me too. Looks like we both have the same goals and interests. We can get along pretty well.” Jim winked at her as she giggled softly while Morph laughed and rubbed himself against her cheek. “Looks like he does like you too.”

“And I like him as well. He is so carefree.” Airene smiled then it disappeared. “I also have heard from Amelia that you befriended a pirate yourself.”

“Yeah, that was back then I was 15 years old. He uh, was hired by Delbert. Back then when I didn’t know he was a pirate. I was sceptical at first but deep inside…..he is a good person.” Jim smiled with nostalgia. Remembering all the fun time he had with him during their voyage to Treasure Planet.

“While my own father left, Silver taught me a better way to become a better man. A better and positive person.” Jim continued as he climbed up the shrouds. “He told me I’d rattle the stars. I have greatness in me.”

“That does sound like you.” Airene nodding in understanding. Jim looked down at her with a smile and then offered his hand. She looked up at him with a shy smile and took a step back.

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. You trust me?” Jim asked her softly.

Airene bit her lips while looking at Morph who smiled cheerfully at her before she took his hand. She smiled and grasped his hand. “Yes.” She climbed up the shrouds to the post up ahead with Jim helping her up. They were much closer to the stars than she could ever imagine. She was seeing so many stars, seeing them shooting in space in front of her.

(~)

Alaric walked along the path in the Castle and saw the portraits they have taken earlier in his childhood with his cousins. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Azil until his expression softened at the sight of his youngest cousin, Airene. The jewel of the planet. Of the kingdom. He has sworn to protect her and now, she has ran away from the Planet, possibly to find help.

He looked up to the stars out of the window and walked on the pole out of the window and looked down at his soldiers. He jumped off from the pole and landed on the ground gracefully with his jet-black hair and emerald eyes looking around at them. “Time will come when victory will be ours. We can take back what’s rightfully ours. We find my family and take down the traitor!” All of the soldiers cheered loudly and triumphantly with Alaric looked up at the stars with hope. 


End file.
